The Truth
by Mrs.Taisho-Kiryuu
Summary: Kaname left Yuuki after making her give up everything. Zero left earlier to kill Shizuka Hio. Zero returns and wants to know why Yuuki's upset. why does it bother him so much? -Full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kaname Kuran left Yuuki for another girl. Yori had left long ago hurt by Yuuki. Zero left to kill Shizuka Hio. Yuuki is all alone.

Zero comes back and doesn't understand Yuuki's mood. All he knows is that she said they couldn't be friends because of Kaname. When he finds out the truth, he wants to rip Kaname to shreds. Why does it bother him so much that Yuuki is hurt? Why does he feel obligated to make her happy when all she did was make him sad?

The Truth

I never thought Kaname would leave me. It wasn't fair. I gave up so much for him. My friendship with Zero, my friend Yuri, and yet he still leaves making me give up him, too.

Yuri was so hurt when I told her that we couldn't be friends any more that she left Cross Academy. I haven't talked to Zero since he left one day to hunt Shizuka Hio. I know he's okay, but I still worry.

I do all of the Guardian work alone. The Night Class doesn't act up anymore, even with Kaname gone. They are actually much better now.

As for the Day Class, they still stalk the Night Class. Those girls never give up. They don't get why they have to be in their dorms by sun set. They think the only reason I get to stay out is because I'm the Chairman's daughter. Well, they are far from right.

You see, long ago the human race began to die off. They needed something to help them live. That's when the first vampires showed up. The humans let the vampires rule for awhile and the ruling family was the Kuran's because they were the most powerful. Later humans began to think vampires were beasts. They started an organization called the Hunter's Association.

Still today there are hunters who track and kill bad vampires. Zero's family, the Kiryuu's, were one of them.

The students who go to Cross Academy are aristocrats that want to survive without human blood. They created blood tablets to sustain their selves.

It was sunset now. Time for guard duty. I sighed and got up from my spot on a bench.

I grabbed my _Artemis_, a magic rod used to electrocute vampires, and started off.

There were a couple of girls standing around the Moon Dorm gates.

"Hey, all Day Class students are to be in their dorm rooms!" I shouted to them.

One of them, a blonde, grumbled, "Of course, because she's the Headmaster's daughter she gets to hang with the Night Class. Stupid Cross-kun."

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with me being the Headmaster's daughter," I said.

They walked away, sad.

The gates opened.

"Hello, Yuuki," Aido-sama said.

"Hello, Aido-sama," I said.

He was blonde and had blue eyes.

I left and went to patrol.

I looked up. The moon was starting to hide behind the clouds. Great.

I walked along the gate of the school. I felt as though I was being followed and I turned quickly.

There before me stood a Level E.

I was panicking. I had never fought one alone. Zero had always been there, helping me. He never let me fight and I never watched how he killed them.

I expanded my _Artemis._

"Ah, silly girl. Do you think that weak rod will kill me?" he cackled.

He was tall, red-eyed, pale, and looked hungry.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

He ran towards me and I leapt over him.

He growled and ran again. this time he caught me. The _Artemis_ flew away from me. He pinned me to the ground. He leaned my neck back. His fangs touched my neck.

_Pow! Pow!_

The Level E's eyes widened.

"Because of your sins, you have been liquefied," a familiar voice said.

I looked towards the person. I saw the familiar and comforting grey eyes and silver hair. Zero.

He had the academy's uniform on and was brandishing his gun, the _Blood Rose_.

Never in ten years had I been more grateful that he hated vampires enough to kill them.

"Are you alright, Yuuki? Did it hurt you?" he asked quickly.

"N-no. You came at impeccable timing," I said.

"The grounds are safe enough. Let's get you back to the Chairman. He'll want to know a Level E was on school grounds," Zero said.

I got up, "Okay, you're right."

We headed off towards my father's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Chairman?" I called.

"Yes, come in Yuuki," he said.

I walked in with Zero trailing behind.

"Are you hurt, Yuuki?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I am an ex-hunter, I can still sense vampires," he said.

"No, Zero got to me in time," I said.

"Good. Welcome back, Zero-kun. Did your mission go well?" he asked.

"Yes, Shizuka Hio was eliminated," Zero said.

"Perfect. Are you two hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Sure," said Zero.

He led us to the dining room and left to get the food.

It was silent for a very long time.

"So, where's Kaname?" Zero asked me.

"Kaname…" I couldn't finish. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I locked the door and sank to the floor.

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" Zero called.

I didn't answer. I cried, really hard.

-Zero's POV-

I stood by the door listening to her cry. What did I say to upset her so? Why did bringing up Kaname bring her to tears?

Did he hurt her? Was he dead? Why do I care?

Who would hurt such a caring creature?

I thought of when I met her.

"_Yuuki, this is Zero Kiryuu. He will be staying with us. His family was killed by a bad vampire. Please take care of him. I have to go talk to the police, now," the Chairman said._

_I couldn't move. The girl named Yuuki walked towards me. She had long auburn hair, and big chocolate brown eyes._

"_May I touch you?" she asked._

_I didn't answer, so she took my hand._

_She led me to the bathroom._

"_I'm going to undress you now, okay?" she said._

_She took off my shirt and gasped when she saw the blood._

"_Does it hurt?" she asked._

_I still said nothing. She grabbed a sponge and wet it._

"_Do you mind if I bathe you?" she asked._

_I gave no answer. She gently cleaned the blood away and was happy I wasn't hurt, physically, at least._

I snapped back to reality. She was an angel. Who could ever make her cry?

"Yuuki?" I asked.

"Yes, Zero?" she asked sadly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't," she said.

"You shouldn't have to cry alone," I whispered and walked off.

I need to find out why Yuuki is hurt.

I walked over to the Moon Dorms, my own personal Hell.

I knocked on Aido Hanabusa's door,

He answered.

"What do you want, prefect?" he asked.

"Why is Yuuki Cross upset? I know it has to do with Kuran," I demanded.

"He left the human for a Pure-blood named Dana," he said.

My blood boiled. Kaname needed to pay.

I stormed off. That low-life left my Yuuki! How dare he! After he made her give up everything!

I left to my room. I needed to think.

Who I saw in my room on my bed surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Zero's POV_

The Girl on my bed was Yuuki. Stupid Kaname Kuran. I set my _Bloody Rose_ on my dresser. I didn't have the heart to move her. I put on my pj's and crawled in next to her. I could smell her from here. Her blood called to me. In a way she was already mine. Her blood held no appease for anyone else but me ever since I fed from her that day.

So why was she here? Did she come here to comfort herself? Impossible. How could she love or even fell comfort towards a Level D? So close to what attacked her all those years ago….

"Zero…," Yuuki muttered in her sleep.

"No! Zero, don't leave me! I won't become a vampire! Not for him!" she cried out.

"Shh, Yuuki," I said to her.

That's when I realized why her blood was so strong tonight. She had a wound. On her neck. Where'd it come from?

I smelt the air. Damn it! Kaname Kuran had been here! Yuuki was turning into her true self. _But she didn't want to._

I threw back on my school uniform. Kaname's a dead vampire walking!

I followed his scent to his old dorm room. I hate this fool. I flung out the _Bloody Rose._

"Kuran! How dare you!" I growled.

I placed the gun at the back of his head.

"Go ahead. Yuuki'll never forgive you," he said.

"That's where you are wrong. I never abandoned her," I spat back at him.

"That's why when I turned her she sniveled out my name?" he said.

"She only said your name because it was the closest curse she think of," I retorted.

"Yuuki," Kaname breathed out.

"No. I came for Zero, not you, you-," he cut her off with a cold look.

"Yuuki, words. Profanity is not attractive on women," he scolded.

"Are you my father? Well, I guess it wouldn't matter since you like that incest crap," she hurtled her words at him.

Yuuki's hair was at her waist, her eyes a dangerous crimson because of thirst, but for what I wasn't sure. Kaname's death or just blood?

"Yuuki," I said as if it were a prayer.

"Zero, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you never want to see me again," she said through tears.

"No, Yuuki, I want you the way you were born to be," I said.

"Okay that's some sick crap! A Hunter and a Pureblood? Gross," Kaname said.

"Your one to talk. You gave a new meaning to brotherly love," I growled.

Yuuki went to lift her _Artemis_ rod. It shocked the heck out of her, but she hit Kaname with it.

"For your sins you have been liquefied, Kaname Kuran," I said. One shot to the back of the head. He disintegrated.

Something changed that night for Yuuki and I. our love grew together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three- Zero's POV_

Yuuki was still surprised that I killed Kuran and every bit grateful. He had caused her to hate him. Her brother. I remember a very close person to her went through something very similar….

"Zero, do you hate me?" Yuuki asked as we got to our dorms.

My anger bubbled, "Yuuki Cross, I could never-would never hate you. Besides you were thirsty but never once went after a human. Yuuki while you transformed you cried not for me to leave. That you didn't want to become a vampire for _him._ I-I love you, Yuuki."

She looked up at me with her chocolate orbs.

"Really? Zero, I love you, too," she said making my heart beat way too rapidly. She smiled.

That's when we heard the frantic Night Class. They were all yelling and screaming, "President Kuran!"

*Yuuki's POV*

That's when I knew they'd come for Zero because his scent was there.

I jumped out the window and met them.

My eyes turned red. I growled in warning.

"Who are you?" Rima asked angrily.

I lifted my head.

"Cross-chan!" Aido said

"What's you guys' problem?" Rima said even more angrier.

"Isn't it your rules that you respect Pure-bloods? Then show some. You will not harm Zero," I spat.

"You haven't been around long enough to let the Association to know. I'll kill you," she warned.

"Go ahead," I said, smiling.

She ran at me trying to use her power.

I just laughed and made lightening strike next to her.

"Next time, it'll be you," I warned.

"Kaname is dead! Don't you get we need to exact revenge?" she said.

"I was his sister. I am the only one who could exact his murder, but I'm not. He deserved every painful injury," I said.

They were backing away when Zero showed up from the shadows with his gun.

"Yuuki, you protected me," he said, bewildered.

"Duh, baka," I said.

He hugged me and I never wanted to let go.

"Never," he said as if he could read my thoughts…

*5 YEARS LATER*

"Yuuki?" Zero called.

"Yes, dear?" I asked my husband.

"Uh, I still don't get how to put these diapers on Juuri and Haruka!" he said.

He had insisted we name our twins after my parents. Our little boy and little girl.

Juuri looks like her father. Silver hair, violet eyes. Haruka looks like me with his mahogany locks and chocolate brown eyes.

I went and helped him

"So, , are you happy,?" he asked.

"No, I am ecstatic. I have everything I ever wanted: you and a family. And you have given me both, my love," I said.

A wicked grin spread across his mouth.

"Do you want a larger family?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling as he kissed my neck.

And we did. We lived in happiness and taught our children how to vanquish vampires. A Hunter and a Pure-blood.

(A.N. I loved writing this! Review because I love to have constructive criticism!)


End file.
